


A Foot in the Mouth is Worth Two in the Shoe

by yummy_cummy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, PWP, Shoe Kink, saliva, sigma out here licking some toes, the plot is that theres "porn", yeah i really like dominant moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummy_cummy/pseuds/yummy_cummy
Summary: Moira shows Sigma his place in their relationship.  It's more than likely on his knees.  With a foot in his mouth.





	A Foot in the Mouth is Worth Two in the Shoe

Sigma was a great addition to Talon. Incredible powers, intimidating physique. A brilliant scientist who could do nothing but benefit their cause.

Too bad he was an imbecile.

Moira had entered her lab to find it in complete disarray, with the floating idiot reading some documents in the center of the room. His one-track mind was annoying, sure, but this crossed the line. The perfect chaos O'Deorain had created in her laboratory was now ruined, and would no doubt take a while to organize once again. Not to mention that the supposedly brilliant de Kuiper could tamper with or destroy information she had so carefully collected and maintained.

"**_What_** do you think you're _doing_?!" she yelled. "Who _gave_ you the authorization to use _my_ lab?"

Sigma released the documents in shock, sending them to the floor with a thud. He changed his posture to standing up straight, slightly hovering above the ground. In his eyes was the realization that he had done something wrong.

Moira stormed towards him, grabbing his shirt and yanking him to her level, yet he stayed floating. This angered her even further - he really couldn't come down to earth for one moment and face his consequences? "Get. Down," she growled through gritted teeth, getting close to his face as she said so. The look of remorse was almost adorable, perhaps if he were a puppy she could forgive the mess he had made. Gently, Sigma's feet touched the ground, her arm lowering slightly as he landed.

"I... I'm-"

"Shut it," Moira barked before he could apologize. His face turned red, but he complied. He had shut it. "I don't want to hear how sorry you are. You need to prove it to me, first by cleaning up this monstrosity you've created," she said, shoving him backwards, causing him to stumble slightly.

Sigma got to work, picking papers off of the floor and filing documents away diligently. Meanwhile, Moira was watching his every move, pacing back and forth wherever he would go. The look she was giving him was definitely filled with anger, however, there was something else... something else he didn't understand.

.

.

Finished tidying up, he turned to face the other scientist. This time, he didn't dare speak out of turn.

"You should learn to ask for permission before rifling through important things," Moira told him bluntly. "Do you need to be taught how to behave?" Sigma gulped at that sentence. He was obedient enough, he thought. Simply wanting to learn and further his understanding of the universe, he took to the sanctuary of the brilliant woman who stood before him. Was that so wrong? _ Apparently so._

"On your knees," she commanded.

Stunned, he hesitated before doing so.

"On your hands, as well. Quickly now."

Sigma lowered himself and placed his hands on the cool ground. Then, a pointed shoe caressed his cheek.

Moira gently stroked his face with her foot, stopping at his lips. "You're fortunate that I'm so easily forgiving to those willing to prove how sorry they are. Those who choose to disobey me become the laughing stock of Talon, ostracized forever. And I know you don't want that, now, do you Siebren?" She pressed against his mouth, coaxing him into action. His eyes were locked with hers from below, and he knew what had to be done.

Slowly, he kissed the top of her shoe, the sound audible to the entirety of the lab. Closing his eyes, he continued, planting kisses that steadily grew more wet onto the fabric. To keep her foot steady, Sigma got out of position, which Moira didn't seem to mind. Only on his knees now, he carefully held her shoe in his hands, licking his excess saliva off of the top. Moving to the bottom of her shoe, it was surprisingly clean, almost as if she had anticipated the activity. He ran his tongue along the bottom, starting from the heel to the tip, kissing the point when he got there. Continuously, he licked and kissed the shoe waiting for more instruction, taking in the taste of the leather. Stopping briefly to catch his breath and wipe saliva from his swollen lips, she spoke. 

"Take it off."

Sigma complied, removing her shoe as gently as possible, showing eagerness but not wanting to anger her further. Moira's foot was slender, her toenails were very well kept, and it was a tad bony. He began by planting a kiss on the top of her foot, as if he were kissing the back of her hand. He slowly worked his way toward her toes, working his tongue in between each of them as he took them into his mouth one by one. Sigma sucked each one, allowing his teeth to lightly nibble as he did so. Raising her extremity, he licked the bottom arc from the ball of her foot and back to her toes again, which he made sure to kiss before running his tongue across again and again. Not once did Moira show signs of flinching, she simply would let out a satisfied hum when his tongue caressed the insides of her toes, slipping in and out the cracks. His breath was hot and warm on her toes, especially where saliva lingered on the surface. Sigma's lips were extremely soft, properly swollen from kissing, licking and sucking every inch of her beautiful foot.

"That's enough," she stated, pulling her foot out from Sigma's grasp. A trail of spit briefly lingered from her foot to his mouth before being broken by distance. He licked his lips and wiped his face, which was a deep shade of red.

He rose slowly, levitating and panting slightly. Placing his arms behind his back, he faced the floor below. "My sincerest apologies, Ms. O'Deorain."

**Author's Note:**

> Her toes.... hand 'em over


End file.
